Fox Reunion
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: A mysterious person finds himself on a barren wasteland. He has no memories of his past, only knows of a voice that tells him one thing: Destroy StarFox


Fox Reunion ****

Fox Reunion

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

_Where am I?_

Scarred landscape surrounded me. Masses of debris from fallen air units littered the land. The dark and light green clouds overhead gave a familiar sign of death as strong winds blew against my fur.

_Who am I?_

Looking behind me, I found what looks like the remains of a small building. It poured out smoke, showing signs of recent destruction.

_What happened?_

Turning back towards the scarred lands, I set out in hopes to find out who I am.

* * * * * *

_It's all a blur._

Walking through winding canyons, I continue my journey. More debris is found as I walk through this carnage. A noise to my left sets off my instincts.

_Who is it?_

In one rapid movement, I turn towards the sound, waiting for an attack. A mass of charred metal is in front of me.

_An aircraft?_

I get closer and examine the ruined metal. It crashed into a canyon wall, crushing the front of it into pieces.

_Definitely an aircraft._

I examine the wreckage some more. Whoever the pilot was is now dead, crushed upon impact.

_Wind must've blown some wreckage to the ground._

I refrain from examining the vehicle some more. Turning, I continue my journey through this worn and torn land.

* * * * * *

"Are you sure you don't want to kill him?" a voice asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," another responded. "He may be useful in the future."

__

Useful?

I can't see, blinding lights stop my vision. Blurs wrap around my eyes. I try to move, but I'm bound to this metal surface by cold clamps against my limbs. Footsteps gain my attention.

"Andross, the hare escaped," a third voice said.

"It doesn't matter," the voice known as Andross responded.

"What do we do with him then?" the first voice asked, obviously referring to me.

"Let him be experimented on," Andross responded. Footsteps were heard, fading from me.

"As you wish," the first voice responded. Suddenly, pain stabbed through my head. Faces started appearing in my mind. They were blurred as the mind numbing experiment continued.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!_

* * * * * *

I get up quickly. Breathing hard, I looked at my surroundings.

_Only a dream…_

I sat underneath another aircraft. The raging winds outside prevented me going further. I found shelter under here. I calmed down as my breathing returned to normal.

_Who am I?_

Destroy!!

What?!

Destroy!!

What are you talking about!

Destroy Fox McCloud!!

No…

You must!!

NO!!

I fell to the ground and grabbed my head, trying to calm the pain growing within. I rolled around in pain.

_Leave me alone!!_

You must destroy…

No!! I won't!!

StarFox is your enemy!!

Get out of my mind!!

Suddenly, my head stopped throbbing. I release my head and sit up.

_Destroy Fox McCloud and StarFox? Why?_

I get up and stare outside. The winds stopped blowing.

_Northeast…_

What!?!

No response. I leave the underside of he craft and scanned the area.

_Northeast?_

I look around, trying to find my bearings. I headed towards the direction I believed was northeast.

* * * * * *

A building lay intact in front of me. The gray structure sat there in its semi-circular shape. A massive door was there, marks of laser impacts against it. The door was big enough to let an aircraft go through. Looking to the right, I found a door right for anyone my size. A hand scanner was beside it.

_Open it…_

What?!

Silence greeted me again. I didn't know what else to do, so I placed my paw on the scanner. I noticed there were sharp nails on my paws.

_What am I?_

The scanner beeped twice, then flashed green. The door unlocked and I pushed it open, entering the building. The place was empty inside but for one item.

_An aircraft in here?_

I ran up to the craft. A ladder lead up to its cockpit.

_Fly…_

Fly??

Fly…

With no other choice, I climbed the ladder. The ship reminded me of another ship, but I couldn't what that other ship was. Getting into the cockpit, I scanned the controls.

_This craft hasn't been used yet._

Use it then…

What do you mean??

Fly it…

But…

It's yours…

_It is?_

Use it…

I nodded and removed the ladder from the cockpit. Closing the cockpit, I started the craft.

_How do I know how to fly??_

The lights on the controls all showed green. I looked forward and saw the door sealing the hangar.

_Blast it…_

Huh??

Destroy the door…

Placing my hands on the control stick, I pressed a button. A red streak of light blasted from the ship and hit the wall, causing it to explode. My path was clear. I scanned the cockpit again. I found some sunglasses in a compartment. I decided to put the shades on. Something seemed familiar about these. I lifted the plane off and blasted out of the hangar, leaving this barren planet.

* * * * * *

_Corneria…_

The bright blue planet in the view of the front window.

_Destroy StarFox…_

Why?!

Destroy them…

I…can't…

You must! They are your enemies!!

Why must I kill them?? What have they done to me?!

They will kill you if you don't kill them…

The response shook me. The planet came closer as my speeding craft approached it.

_Why StarFox?_

You must destroy the enemy!!

I tightened the grip on the control stick as the distance between the planet and my ship lessened.

_What is StarFox?_

A group lead by Fox McCloud…

Why must I kill them??

They are the enemy…

"Venom ship," the communicator on his ship blasted out. "Leave this sector or be destroyed," the voice said.

_Don't listen to them…you have your mission…_

I know…

I ignored the message and continued my flight. The heat rammed against my shields as I descended towards the planet.

"Surrender or prepare to be fired upon!" the voice ordered. I continued to ignore the command and checked my armament.

"Nine Nova Bombs," I said to myself. "Charged Lasers…Twin linked…"

_All these weapons are lethal…_

You must destroy StarFox…

But what if I fight someone that isn't StarFox?

They are an obstacle that must be dealt with…

The remark sent a shiver up my spine. Suddenly, bolts of lasers started to impact against my front shields. I quickly reacted with a barrel roll, reflecting all the remaining lasers away from my ship. Looking down, I saw remote controlled turrets on the flat ground.

_Destroy…_

I pointed the nose of the craft towards one of the turrets. It fired at me, but I rolled right to evade the attack. The turret was blasted to pieces when I unleashed a volley of fire into it. Staying low to the ground, I strafed the remaining turrets, taking minor damage in the process.

_Too easy…_

Find and destroy StarFox…

I lifted the nose of the craft and headed towards the capital city of the planet. I could see a faint outline of skyscrapers.

"Final warning. Venom unit, refrain from your attack or we will be forced to destroy you," the intercom boomed in my ears. Again, I ignored them as I checked my radar. A dozen fighters were approaching my position. I increased the speed of my craft. The squadron fired at me, but I avoided most of the green lasers and reflected the others with a barrel roll. I flew over them. I quickly turned around and lay my targets on one of the crafts. The brackets lay on his engine as he tried to shake me.

_SHOOT!!_

Sweat dripped from my forehead. I quickly nudged the stick right and fired. The red laser impacted against the wing, destroying it. The disabled ship limped away from the battle.

_You were to destroy him…_

I dealt with him…

I turned my targets to the next ship and disabled his wing as well. The remaining squad flew behind me, attempting to shoot me out of the sky. I pulled off a somersault, leaving me behind the squad. I disabled another two ships. I perused another, but it used its boosters to get away as the remaining ships disengaged.

_Why didn't you destroy them?!_

They weren't the targets…

They were obstacles!!

There was no need to destroy them!

I gazed at my radar and found another four units coming towards me. Looking forward, I saw some familiar ships.

_Arwings…_

The sleek fighters quickly closed the distance between them.

"Venom unit, this is Fox McCloud of StarFox. Surrender or prepare to be destroyed," the voice blasted thorough his communications device.

_That voice, so familiar…_

You must destroy them!!

I increased my speed as they broke their formation. I chased after one of them. The pilot attempted to shake me with a set of maneuvers, but I easily mimicked them. Bolts of lasers rained against my aft shields. I did a half loop, sending me flying in the other direction. The three arwings behind me followed, but by the time they finished, I was already started another half loop. Again they followed, but in the middle of their loop, I did a somersault, putting me behind all three of them. They broke their formation to evade me. I followed the left one as he ran.

"Peppy, get out of there!" a panicking voice blasted thorough the intercom. He tried to break free from my relentless pursuit, but failed to do so. He somersaulted.

_Bad move…_

I slowed down and Peppy was still right in front of me. I had a targeting lock on him and primed a Nova Bomb. His boosters were recharging so he couldn't evade.

_DESTROY HIM!!_

More sweat poured down from my forehead as my hands tightened against the control stick. Movement seemed to slow down. Seconds passed like hours as I followed the one called Peppy.

_KILL HIM!!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I screamed out, breaking right as Peppy went left. Fox McCloud stayed behind me, but refused to shoot after hearing my scream. I have to lose him. I pointed my nose down and fired my Nova Bomb into the ground. Engaging my boosters, I flew past the Nova Bomb. The explosion erupted behind me as Fox was forced to break away or be caught in the bomb. The star pattern of the bomb lit up the sky behind me as I flew away from battle and civilization.

* * * * * *

I sat in a large cave, my craft beside me. A small fire was lit in front of me as I ponder. Turning my gaze at my fighter I realized it resembled an arwing.

_StarFox… Fox McCloud… Peppy why do those names sound familiar?_

You must destroy them!

I…can't…

They are your enemies!

They…they…are not…my enemies…

They are!

No they aren't!

My head began to throb again as I fell to ground, fighting against my own self-consciousness.

* * * * * *

"How is the experiment coming?" Andross asked.

"According to plan," the first voice responded. I lay on the metal surface, my head still in pain with all their experiments. My vision is still blurry with all the chemicals they've been injecting in me. My headache became worse the more I tried to think.

"Good," Andross responded.

"You'll never succeed!" I yelled out, though doing this action made my head throb even more.

"Really now?" Andross said. "Why is that?"

"Because…"

* * * * * *

"I'm James McCloud!!" I yelled out, releasing my memories. "You won't succeed in brainwashing me you no good piece of ape filth!" I pointed to something, but then realized that I was back on Corneria, not on Venom. "You have tried, but failed," I said softly. "You failed to destroy my son and you failed to control me…"

"Father," a voice said behind me. I turned and faced Fox, my son, standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Fox," I responded. "It's been a while…"

"Father!" he exclaimed, running up to me. He hugged me with all his strength as I hugged him with all my strength.

"No one will separate us again…" I said softly.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



End file.
